justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Maddox FVA 45
The Maddox FVA 45 is an armed patrol buggy in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's based on a Chenowth DPV (Desert Patrol Vehicle). Most of them have a Mounted Gun, but some of the ones that spawn in Military bases in Panau are unarmed. The unarmed ones still have a turret ring. It usually spawns in Ular Boys yellow, military beige, or military green. One is provided for a race in red. This is a very odd vehicle, because all of them have an Ular Boys logo painted on the side, indicating that even the ones that spawn in military bases belong to the Ular Boys (probably stolen by the military), but if you use the horn, instead of a horn you hear the Panau Military siren. This applies to all of them. The frame of the front window is right in front of the driver's face, completely blocking the view directly ahead. This would be highly impractical to drive, but this is simply ignored in the game. Performance The Maddox FVA 45 has excellent handling, make it a superb choice for offroad use. Its small form factor helps boost its not-inconsiderable speed and makes it perhaps the most suitable vehicle for jungle use. Acceleration and speed are good, although not sufficient to outpace military vehicles. Locations All of them have the Ular logo on the sides. *The Ular Boys use an armed version as their main car. **In traffic. Note that despite being marked green for no heat, it still gives you pre-heat regardless if a faction member is in the turret or if anyone is in the vehicle. **Kampung Bahari Village, when held by the Ular Boys. **Awan Cendawan Power Plant, another Ular stronghold, when taken over by the Ular Boys. **Kem Hutan Supply Depot, their third stronghold, when overtaken. **One is provided for Fry Me to the Moon. This one doesn't have a turret. **Two spawn at Pekan Ayer Gilang. These may or may not have Mounted Guns. *A unique armed red one is provided for a race at the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *At a few Military bases in Panau: **A dark green one can be seen at the entrance to Teluk Permata. **Near one of the entrances to Kem Pekan Selamat. This one is marked green for no Heat. **A turretless one is parked on the dirt at Pulau Berendam. **At the Negeri Tenggara Military base outpost. **Most military bases in the mountains have a turretless one in winter camouflage. **Kem Gunung Gurun supply depot contains one with no turret. This one will belong to the Reapers, once they conquer the depot. It has the Ular Boys paint job, indicating the military initially stole it from the Ulars. **? **? **? *Many Communications Outposts which are lucky enough to have a Military base outpost. **Kepulauan Selatan Alpha **? **? **? *In missions: **A Second Amendment. **Airport Troubles. **Boys with Toys. **Driving Miss Stacey. **Pulling a Jeremy. Trivia *There's a chance that this car was originally meant to have 3 front windows. All identical in shape, but the ones on the edges would have been upside down. That would have made the windows resemble the Valanx, one of the proposals for the Joint Light Tactical Vehicle project. That car is meant to have easily replacable bullet proof windows. *This is one of only three green-marked vehicles that will give you pre-heat, the others being the Marten Storm III and the Dalton N90. *Even though there is no physical display of a siren compared to the Wilforce type jeeps, you can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *The suspension can sometimes spawn much higher than it should. Touching, or entering the car will fix this. *The one at Pulau Dayang Terlena can sometimes be found with no wheels. You can still drive it and if Rico gets in it, the wheels do not reappear. If you shoot the tire, it will pop. As a result, a random broken tire will appear out of nowhere. Gallery Suspension glitch.png|This one is at a military base. Note the gang logo. Also, this one has spawned with a glitched suspension. Maddox FVA 45 with glitched suspension.jpg|Alternative view of the glitched suspension. Maddox FVA 45 (modified).png|A modified one in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Red Maddox FVA 45 race.JPG|The one provided for the "Slopes of Gunung Kudus" race. Note the message at the bottom. Battle in Panau City.JPG|One engaged in battle against the Panau Military in Panau City. Three Maddox FVA 45s.JPG|Three of them at Awan Cendawan Power Plant. The red-marked one was brought from a nearby military base. Race Maddox FVA 45.jpg|The one provided for "Slopes of Gunung Kudus" at the end of the race. Not exactly in mint condition. Try and enter.jpg|One of these outside Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot post "liberation". Most of the vehicles were moved to the gate by the player. Highway shootout.jpg|A Ular Boys version engaged in battle against a Panau Military road patrol. Maddox FVA 45 in Reapers HQ.jpg Pekan Ayer Gilang street to Pekan Buah Melambak.jpg|An overturned one in Pekan Ayer Gilang. Chenowth_desert_patrol_vehicle_DPV_pic1.JPG|The Chenowth DPV, the vehicle it is based off. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau